How Can Fate Be Wrong
by gleek27xo
Summary: A HeYa Fanfic based in 2014 when Naya breaks up with Big Sean and Heather has had Elijah. HeYa endgame.
1. Chapter 1

I just feel empty, not necessarily even upset about what happened; breaking up with your fiancé, the one you were going to spend the rest of your life with. Did I actually love him? I feel more embarrassed than anything, none of my friends liked him, neither did my family really, they all said he was bad for me. They were right, here I am losing more and more weight, dying my hair blonde, wearing more makeup; just because that's what he wanted. He said that we should do stuff for each other, make each other happy, but what did he do for me? I knew he was cheating on me, but I was too humiliated to stop him or break up with him. I guess it makes what I did okay. I'm never good enough for anyone, my single was a flop, I get hate about everything I do, but the thing that hurts the most is that the person I loved, maybe even still love doesn't feel the same way anymore.

Our relationship was perfect, I was treated like a princess every day, I felt so special and important and I tried to make my love feel the same way. We weren't only lovers, but best friends too. We did everything together, shopping, eating, sleeping, and even gossiping yet we never got bored of each other. I'd do anything to make my love happy, to see that beautiful smile that I miss more than anything. We'd have pillow fights at 2 in the morning, colour coordinate our outfits, sit and see how many marshmallows we could fit in our mouths, play Frisbee in the middle of my house, dance to music that isn't there. We were connected in a special way, as if we were made to be together or at least I thought we were.

We had a big argument, she thought I'd cheated on her, I told her it wasn't like that. We only made out. It didn't mean anything. Yet to her it meant so much, I showed her my bad side that she didn't think existed. She was so angry, she kept on screaming how whenever we kissed it must of never meant anything to me, how I'd hurt her more than anyone else has or ever will. Things got bad quickly; I told her she was over reacting that I only love her. It just made her more distraught, I broke her. The tears streamed down both our faces, as we watched our perfect relationship fall apart. Only now I realise what a big mistake I made, but now it's too late. I really did think us being together forever was fate. How can fate be wrong?

We broke up at the start of November 2012, the 2nd, the day after our huge argument. Heather did it. She said she lost all the trust she had in me, she didn't think we should talk anymore. It was the end. I cried and cried whenever I was alone, I couldn't sleep, because all I could think of was her. It got even worse when the cast found out, the last thing I wanted was there pity. Naturally Lea began to hate me, she always supported Heather, I guess she just looks out for her, but was it ever really any of her business?

I spent Christmas with family, yet I still felt alone, we were meant to celebrate Christmas together for the first time, Christmas Eve with my family and Christmas Day with hers, but I messed that one up. I would've probably ruined her Christmas anyway her mother hated me, it could of never ended well. I'm the bitch that made her "go lesbian", which is obviously a sin in her eyes.

I met Sean in March, the cast had been pushing me to start dating again, a lot, he was sweet and I started to fall for him, although Heather never left my mind, but I knew I had to move on; it was over. I contemplated what Heather would be doing; just the thought of her dating again made me feel a bitter taste in my mouth, especially if it was with that piece of shit Taylor. I didn't know though. We didn't talk and the cast always avoided discussing her with me, even If I was just asking if she was okay. The only time I saw her was on the rare occasion we were shooting together, we had to pretend to get along when we shot scenes, which hurt more than anything and as soon as it was over we went our separate ways and she went back to avoiding me.

Sean wasn't as romantic as Heather, his lips weren't as soft, his hands weren't as gentle, his eyes didn't sparkle, we couldn't laugh about anything together, yet there was something I really liked about him. Dating him was great, it helped me to forget Heather, to move on, not only for myself to feel better, but also so she can live happily without me bothering her.

I got back from another great date with Sean, he had to rush off to the studio, but he made sure his girl was left happy; I had a beautiful bouquet of flowers in my hand as I joyfully entered my LA home. I went to put them in a vase as I smiled to myself as I pulled out my iPhone. I finally felt more like my old self, for the first time in forever I decided to troll twitter. I felt my heart rate race, everything went numb, my eyes went fuzzy; it couldn't be true. Someone would have told me. They wouldn't let me find out like this. _Her glee cast members are reportedly very happy for her and can't wait to welcome a new member to their glee family_. No. She can't be. 4 months. No. Heather can't be pregnant.

I couldn't stop shaking, but I managed to dial Lil Bee's number: no answer. Dianna: no answer. Even Harry, he always answers his phone, he'll give me answers: no answer. I knew I shouldn't, I knew I shouldn't dial the number I knew so well, but I couldn't control myself.

She picked up, but I couldn't speak.

_"__Naya?"_She just sounded confused. Until I couldn't stop myself and let out aloud sob.

_"__Is it true? Why didn't anyone tell me? W-why? Please say it isn't true, please." _I couldn't control myself, my Heather pregnant, it couldn't be happening.

Then all my worst fears came true. Heather started to cry as well. _"__I'm sorry Naya, I didn't mean to hurt you, it was unexpected, me and Taylor didn't…" _I ended the call, threw my phone across the room and just sat and cried.

I always secretly thought me and Heather still had a chance, but we never did.

Then everything started to make sense, the cast trying to get me to date, they knew about Heather, they wanted me to be distracted. I couldn't believe that they would do something so awful to me, but they did. I surely thought Dianna, Cory and Kevin wouldn't do that to me, but they did. I knew Heather hated me, but I thought after our history she would at least tell me, but she didn't either.

I had no chance with Heather. No glimmer of hope. Sean had to be the one.

He was. When we moved in together he treated me like his princess, I rolled over every morning and saw him dopily smiling at me. People always made out he was a bad person, but they didn't see the real him; the one that's willing to watch chick flicks at 3am, the one who made me breakfast in bed every Sunday.

Sean started to get along well with Kevin and my brother Michael, we did a lot together and it was nice being able to combine some of my favourite people.

I was feeling good, like myself again. I was at a music festival with Kevin in the UK. The performances were great, it was such a great atmosphere and Lil bee was busting some seriously funny moves. No worries, just fun dancing to the beat.

We got the call late in the evening, I felt like my heart was shattering, I felt numb, I looked to Kevin, hoping he would tell me it was just some sick joke, but he was sobbing as much as I was. Cory gone.

He was honestly one of the most genuinely nice guys. He was so likeable, such a dork, funny, kind. There are rapists, murderers and kidnappers, why Cory? Why not them? He didn't deserve this. His family didn't. His friends didn't. His fans didn't. Why?

I never really felt the same after that: no Cory, no Heather and now no Sean. Alone.

I accepted the fact that I'd have to remember Cory through memories, which still hurt, but at least I got to make memories with him. His many fans will never get to experience any memories with him and they'd honestly be the best memories they'd ever make. Cory really was a people person, he wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings, he could make you laugh when you wanted to cry and he never judged you.

When me and Heather broke up he was there for me, it didn't affect his friendship with either of us like it did with other cast members. He wasn't clingy or annoying; he just made sure I was okay. Just little things like texting me funny pictures of dogs wearing sombreros when he thought I'd looked sad on set or randomly taking me for sushi when we finished filming.

_"__Thanks for doing this Cory." I really was thankful for him._

_Cory was doing his best to use the chopsticks, but just ended up trying to stab the sushi, while pulling aggravated facial expressions, he looked towards me, "there's nothing to thank me for, I'm having a great time, even though I'm sure this fish is still alive." We both laughed heartily. _

_"__I do want to say though Naya, I know the rest of the cast are trying to get you to start dating again, but I really don't think you should give up on Heather," I wanted to interrupt him, but the least I could do was hear him out, "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you have and always will be soul mates, yes, there are obstacles, big obstacles, but…" I wanted to ask him what these big obstacles are, but he quickly moved on, he almost looked guilty. I now know why, but I don't feel like he did anything wrong, I know from the bottom of my heart that he really was just looking out for me and knew that it wasn't his secret to tell. "You can get through it, I know you can. Although if you do fall in love with someone else I will be happy for you, very happy, but I just think that Heather is the person that will make you truly happy and you deserve to be happy Naya." _

_As if he knew what was going to come out of my mouth he carried on talking, ready to answer the question that was ready to leave my lips. "And please Naya stop blaming yourself, yes what you did was wrong, but you never tell people what she did too. You both made mistakes." I just sighed, how did I get lucky enough to have Cory looking out for me. _

_"__Even though you disagree now, I really do think that you and Heather will have a happy ever after." _

I was always grateful for what Cory told me, knowing that he wanted me and Heather to have a happy ever after made me so happy even though I knew it would never happen, but things did start to change.

OOOO (Past)

I can't believe we've reached 100 episodes of glee it's insane; who knew it would be so popular? Now the big 100 is upon us and everyone is coming back for the grand occasion and I mean everyone. I got my script 2 weeks before filming was set to start. I couldn't believe it, part of me was excited, but most of me just felt dread. 100 and 101 contained a lot of Brittana and I wanted to make our fans happy, but I knew that filming scenes with Heather would probably be horrible and upsetting.

The last time I saw her was at her baby shower, I'm certain she invited me, because she felt bad about not telling me. It was beyond awkward and everyone knew it. We didn't even talk apart from when she let me in her house; that's how bad it was and now I have to shoot romantic scenes with her.

I decided not to dwell on it, but it didn't help my anxiety about being with her again. I tell myself to calm down, I'm an actress, keep it professional, but I know I won't be able too. When was anything we did professional? Why do you think Ryan invented that stupid no sex in the trailers rule?

I arrived to set after driving the longest way possible so I could gather my thoughts. I parked near my trailer, which was next door to Heather's, her car was parked, but I didn't see her luckily. I went into my trailer to freshen up, I felt ready for the day ahead after about 5 minutes so I exited my trailer, but I didn't expect to come face to face with Heather.

She was leaving her trailer as I was leaving mine. It was more than awkward; I swear you could cut the tension with a knife. We both just stood in silence, neither of us knowing what to do. We hadn't properly spoken for a year and a half, it had been so long. We weren't lovers or best friends anymore, we weren't even friends. A lot can change in less than 2 years.

It felt like we stood like that for hours, but in reality it was probably only minutes. I felt myself begin to panic; I knew it was fight or flight for me. I chose flight; I just turned and walked away as fast as I possibly could.

I pretty much sprinted to the group reading, only to find that they are now having seating plans for them. Why on earth do we need a seating plan?

I quickly discovered I was meant to sit next to Heather. Shit. Shit. Shit. How were we meant to even talk when last time we were even near each other I ran away. I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I'm screwed.

I must have been speaking my thoughts out loud, because Dianna had appeared at my side and was looking worried.

"Breath Naya breath, just breath. Are you…" But then Dianna's eyes landed on the name on the chair next to me and she just understood. Di just pulled her chair closer to me, I only just realised she was luckily meant to sit on the other side of me.

"I know this is hard, but I know you can get through this, remember it's Ryan, the supposed romantic scenes are probably the two of you holding hands, you know he always liked to piss off the Brittana fans." I laughed because Dianna had put it pretty bluntly, but she was probably right. Ryan really is an ass to Brittana fans, as if anything will actually happen.

My laugh was cut short though because I felt an electric shock run through the right side of my body, I turned to see that Heather had slightly grazed me when going to sit down. Fuck. As if I could even hold her hand in a scene. I didn't even realise I was staring at her until our eyes met; it was probably even more awkward than the trailer incident. I think I saw Heather open her mouth to say something, but Dianna must have noticed my unease.

Dianna started to make conversation, which was a bit too awkward or my liking, with Heather, "Hey Heather, long time no see, how's Elijah?"

Heather maintained eye contact with me, "He's great, he's with his daddy Taylor at the moment, I honestly couldn't have a better partner he's so good with Lil Eli, but yeah you'll get to meet him in a few days' time when I bring him to set with me." Hearing Taylor's name made me feel sick, why is she still looking at me? Heather isn't doing this on purpose to hurt me right?

I looked over to Dianna who seemed to now be having a staring contest with Heather. They both look pissed.

Honestly Heather and Dianna never got on so well when Heather and I were a thing, but I've never seen so much tension between them. When we were dating Heather seemed to see Dianna as a threat and Dianna always thought Heather was a bitch to me. I never knew this until a few months after we broke up and Cory told me.

I didn't have much time to dwell on my thoughts, because the rest of the cast and the producers had arrived so it was time to start the reading.

The script was off to a really good start, I already knew the fans were going to love it; it actually reminded me of the old glee.

I've got some lines coming up better get ready to say them, "Hey I've been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to prove…" That's Heather speaking. I didn't even realise it was a Brittana scene. I'm not ready for this, but I had to keep reading my lines. I just looked down and hoped Heather wouldn't even bother looking at me.

"Who's forcing you to do this." I actually managed to say it, but when I looked up I wasn't ready to see Heather staring at me as she read her lines, especially the one about scissoring that brought back too many memories.

_I arrived at Heathers for our Britt Britt, Santana evening. What I didn't expect was for her to have taken it so seriously. _

_We ate pizza while watching mean girls, which honestly wasn't anything out of the ordinary. We just snuggled up together and chilled. _

_When the film finished Heather started kissing my armpits, which was weird, but surprisingly enjoyable. We were both giggling from the silliness, but then I clicked what she was doing: she was being Brittany. _

_Things got heated and a full on make out session started on her couch and we were now somehow naked. Heather reached out her hand and smiled sweetly and walked me to her bedroom. Even when I'm naked I feel comfortable around Heather. She loves me and I love her, she accepts my everything and I know I'll feel this comfortable with her forever, because we're the perfect match. _

_Once we got to Heather's bed she gently pushed me down and straddled me. _

I shuddered, quickly trying to get back to my normal temperature before I made even more of a fool of myself.

I somehow managed to get through the rest of my lines, even the kiss part. I just had to look straight ahead of me and whatever I did: do not look at Heather.

"Thanks guys, so we'll start officially shooting tomorrow, can I just have a word with Heather, Dianna and Naya."

For fucks sake, what did Ryan want now? I felt a gentle hand squeeze mine and looked into the reassuring gaze of Dianna. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her sometimes. Dianna leaned over to my ear "Once we've done this, we'll go to that new Italian, Luciano's, yeah? Don't worry."

Ryan came over to the three of us and sat down so he was facing us. "So you're going to perform Toxic as you know, I just thought I'd give you a heads up on the choreography and outfits." Even Ryan seemed uncomfortable with the uneasy tension in the room. "So you're going to be in skimpy outfits at some point, pretty much your bra and panties" Ryan sent a look of what seemed to be sympathy my way. "We really want to impress the fans and we've got some great choreography, now unfortunately Brook and Zac aren't going to be able to teach it to you guys, as they've got to help the cast with the rest of the songs. So we've got a tape of the moves and Heather, we'd like you to help them master them." As if things could get any worse Ryan then added "So we've hired out a dance studio and you guys have the room from 1-11, so you've got plenty of time to get those sexy moves mastered. We'll shoot the actual number the next day. So yeah, any questions?" We all blankly shook our heads in a daze.

All I knew for sure was that tomorrow wasn't going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk out of the room was so awkward. I don't even have the words to describe how tense the atmosphere was.

Dianna grabbed my hand and attempted to whisper her idea of a dirty pick up line, "Let's go eat out." I had to admit it made me laugh, but if the glare we received from Heather was anything to go by, she was less than impressed.

Once we were finally in Dianna's car I felt a little less tense.

"Come on Naya, you're nowhere near her now" Dianna cooed. "Let's have some fun." She cranked up the radio, Rihanna's don't stop the music began to blare as Dianna drove us along.

"It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favourite place", Dianna all but shouted the lyrics. All I could do was laugh; Dianna always knew how to cheer me up. "I've gotta get my body moving…Come on Naya sing".

I joined in once I finished my laughter fit, we belted out the song together while doing some awesome dance moves in the restricted space of Di's car "Do you know what you started, I just came here to party", the sensual, sexy joke dance moves began "but now we're rocking on the dance floor acting naughty." Dianna gave me her best bed eyes "Your hands around my waist, just let the music play, we're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face."

"I wanna take you away…"

_We were in Kevin's trailer having a party while we had a long break from filming. We couldn't drink, cause we were meant to film later, but that didn't stop us from having a good time. _

_I was dancing with Jenna and Amber, but when don't stop the music came on Heather grabbed me and dragged me to the centre of the dance space, "Come on Nay, you know this is my jam." _

_Heather and I began to bust out our dance moves, as well as our signature besties dance followed by the one and only Naya dance. We were laughing so much as we sang along and danced, carefree, blissfully unaware of what the future held… _

I continued shouting the lyrics with Dianna; effectively making me forget the pain that I now associated with Heather.

We pulled up to Luciano's both looking at each other's dishevelled hair and how out of breath the other was and instantly bursting into fits of laughter.

Once we composed ourselves we got out the car and walked into the restaurant, it looked really busy, I strongly doubted we'd get seated. Dianna just grinned at me and went over to the hostess "a table for two for Hastings". The hostess guided us to our booth in a more secluded area of the restaurant. We thanked her and sat down with our menus.

"How on earth did you manage to book?" Dianna just giggled, "I had a feeling you'd need it after work."

"I can tell you've been watching too much pretty little liars, Hastings, really?"

Dianna laughed, "You're just jealous that I can rock any surname."

I really don't know how I got so lucky. I really didn't deserve a friend like Dianna; she always had my best interest in mind. She'll never know how thankful I am for her.

I chose a peperoni pizza, while Dianna had some kind of fancy pasta. Despite how the media makes me seem, I'm actually a really simple girl. As we ate we had some conversation about what we'd been up too. Dianna also managed to lecture me with a mouth full of food about how soon mine and Sean's engagement was and how we should have at least dated for 3 years first or at the very least a year. How could I take her seriously though when she literally had pasta falling out of her mouth.

Dianna continued her mini lecture, "my Naya engaged, oh they do grow up fast. Here I was thinking that it would be you and Heather, not…" Dianna abruptly stopped talking when she realised what she'd said. "Naya, I'm…"

"It's fine Di."

Dianna turned serious, as she put her cutlery on her now empty plate. "That brings me on to ask, what the hell are you going to do tomorrow?"

I really had no idea, I just shrugged.

"You may be trying to act nonchalant, but I can see right through it Naya, I know you too well for that." Dianna just looked at me knowingly.

I let my guard down, it was Di after all, "I honestly don't know. How am I going to dance with her, when I can't even sit next to her without almost melting into a puddle of emotions?"

Dianna gave me a sad smile, "I know Nay, just remember I'll be with you and I'll try my best to make you as comfortable as possible."

We left once Dianna had insisted to pay the bill. What can I say; she's a bit of a gentlewoman.

We drove back to Paramount in a comfortable silence. Once we arrived I thanked Dianna for the food and Dianna yet again reassured me that tomorrow would be okay, with her insisting that she's take me to work tomorrow so I didn't need to be alone with Heather.

I climbed into my car and headed home.

That day I tossed and turned, I was restless at the thought of the day ahead of me. It's weird how the person that I used to share such a unique love and friendship with, the one who was the sunshine in my life, is now the person that causes me so much pain.

The morning came around much faster than I would've liked it too and it's now 11.30 and Dianna is pretty much breaking down my door. "I'm coming Di, I'm coming, stop doing it so hard." I shout to her as I head to the door.

I open the door to be met with a smirking Dianna, "that's what she said." I just hit her and let her in my home.

"Where's Big Shit?" I just laugh and don't even bother to correct her; she doesn't seem to like Sean. I just leave her to it though, it's very amusing. The first time Dianna met Sean was a disaster and I have a bad habit of laughing in inappropriate moments, I should have been crying, but I just couldn't stop laughing.

_We were at a mutual friend's birthday party and Dianna thought it would be funny to introduce herself to Sean by walking over to us and talking about how shit the song that was playing was, which happened to be his song a$$. _

_The look on his face was priceless and she went on to rap along changing the words to "cause I'm a mother fucking asshole" and doing some awful 'gangsta' dance moves. She then went on to say "I'm so sorry, I'm Dianna, and you are?" She put her arm around me, a little too flirtatiously to come across as friendly. _

_Sean looked like steam was legitimately gonna come out of his ears. "I'm Sean, as in Big Sean." _

_Dianna just looked at him puzzled. Sean continued "as in that so called shit is my song."_

_I was trying so hard not to laugh, but that was the final straw. I literally spluttered out a whole mouthful of vodka and coke on to Sean's white shirt. I could see exactly what Dianna was doing, but Sean was oblivious. _

_"__Now that looks a lot better on you." Dianna gave him a patronising pat on the head and then waltzed away, winking at me and laughing as she approached her crowd of friends. _

And this is yet another reason why I love Dianna. Give her some alcohol and she will have no limits and especially enjoy shit stirring.

"The real question is why are you here so early? I thought you were coming at 12."

Dianna just chuckles as she makes herself at home on my couch, "don't act like you're not happy to see me."

I just laughed and joined her on the sofa, putting on some jersey shore.

We set off at 12.30 and arrived at the dance studio just before 1. To say I was shitting myself would be an understatement; I was on the verge of having a panic attack.

We sat down in the corner of the studio and waited for Heather.

The studio was medium size, it had a mirror wall, as well as a wooden floor, there was a stereo system in the far corner; it was a normal dance studio.

When Heather arrived it was so awkward, she apologised for being late saying that she had to quickly go over some of the moves with Brad.

"And Alex is going to text us when he wants us in the studio, but at the moment we're just learning the dance moves to the backing track that we'll be singing to. If that makes any sense." Heather seemed nervous; at least that made two of us.

"So are you ready to begin?" She asked both of us, but her eyes remained on me in the mirror. Me and Dianna just nodded.

"Shall we just do some stretch's first?" Me and Dianna just nodded again.

Okay so stretching went okay I just kept my eyes on Dianna. This is going to go okay. I'm going to be fine. Just breathe. Yeah, deep breaths, that'll do it.

Heather spoke quietly, almost shyly, "Brad briefed me and said that we need to all have tonnes of sexual chemistry." She visibly gulped, "we need to look super hot and sexy."

Heather started going through the moves, we'd learnt them all and everything was going okay. All we talked about was the dance moves and at the moment we were just learning the basics, not making them sexy, so there was no need for physical contact.

Dianna's phone went off whilst Heather was explaining the structure of the number. She didn't even bother asking Heather for permission to answer it, she just went whilst Heather was mid-sentence. "Oh right, are you sure?" She looked at me with sorry eyes on the phone. "But…okay fine, I'm coming now." Dianna put her phone away and grabbed her bag. "Ryan needs me to shoot a couple of Quick scenes." Dianna hugged me and whispered to me "I'm so sorry Nay, I'm so sorry." Then walked out of the studio.

The temperature in the room rose and the tension multiplied. We just stared at each other, years of friendship and even love flashing before our eyes. Without speaking Heather just put the music to the start and we began dancing again.

I really couldn't concentrate with all the tension and kept on messing up the moves, Heather kept glancing at me, but then just continuing, but on the 10th time of me messing up she actually addressed me "Come on Naya." Her addressing me though just made me mess up even more.

I felt her hands on my hips and I literally froze. "I'm just going to guide you through it okay." Heather then started dancing with me in the close proximity to the song. She whispered into my ear "loosen up Naya." I was lucky I could even move.

I was so sensitive to Heather's touch; I could even feel her breath against my neck. I couldn't cope.

Heather then started to whisper the words as she sang along. I was about to physically combust.

"I know this is pretty awkward Naya, but we need to be sexy, we fought hard for this." Heather was brave, I'll give her that. I just nodded. Here goes nothing.

Our touch began to linger, our eyes began to look fierce, our moves getting sexier, the room getting hotter. It started to feel like we were taking out all our anger and misery towards each other through our dancing; trying to make the other jealous, our eyes never leaving each other's.

"Your toxic cum slipping under" Heather quietly whispered the words as she danced in her sultry, lustful way. I was feeling hotter and hotter, I was pretty sure I was going to faint. The close proximity, the sexual lyrics, the sexy dancing, Heather; it was all too much.

I danced back to her with the same lust she was emitting towards me. We continued sensually touching each other, our eyes darkening as we danced.

We kept dancing, each time the song finished it started again. Each time the song played we'd move closer together, as If there was a force much greater than us pulling us closer. The room continued to get hotter. The past 2 years of feelings of anger and misery towards each other being portrayed through our fierce movement.

_The tears streamed down both of our faces. "Whenever we kissed it never meant anything to you" Heather screamed at me. "I felt like my body was going to fly away with all of the butterflies in my stomach. I was contempt, in fact I felt perfect. Your kisses made my knees weak, my head spin, my heart race, I craved them. I'd of done anything to experience that feeling, I was addicted. You were my drug Naya, I was addicted to you." Heather bitterly laughed through her tears "I loved you."_

_I couldn't control my tears, I could barely breathe, my throat was constricting, "L-loved?" I tried to compose myself, but all that came out was my weak, quiet voice "You're overreacting, Heather. I'm sorry, I only love you, you know that."_

_"__I can't do this Naya." I fell to the ground, my emotions weighing me down. Heather was distraught "You've hurt me more than anyone else has or ever will." _

_"__Heather" I croaked out through my tears. _

_"__I trusted you with my heart, the most precious part of me and you broke it." _

_"__I'm sorry. Please don't leave me. Please Heather. I love you. Don't leave me." I tried to grab Heather's hand, but she harshly pulled it out of my grasp. I heard the front door shut. I was left alone in her apartment crying in a ball on her living room floor. _

I began to dance more passionately, my hips swaying more, my chest heaving. Heather ruined me. I may have broken her, but she ruined me. You can fix something when it breaks, but there's no use to something that's ruined.

Fucking Taylor fixed her. He's fixed my Heather. I felt the tears sting my eyes, but I kept dancing.

Her eyes found mine and I saw just how dark they'd turned. Our eyes never left each other's as we grinded the walls and dropped to the floor. When the music finished we were panting, still staring into the others lustful eyes.

The music started again, but we were too entranced in each other's eyes to start the routine. Time seemed to slow and the temperature rose further. I wanted her, I still loved her.

My trance was broken when my back hit the wall; hard. Heather was panting millimetres away from my lips, her dark, lustful, angry eyes boring into mine. She attached her hungry lips to mine, dominating my mouth. I was kissing Heather, her animalistic actions clearly showing her anger towards me, which I had no trouble returning. I bit her bottom lip, eliciting a moan and I used the moment to enter Heather's mouth, taking control of the passionate kiss. Our tongues began to fight for dominance, which Heather easily won as I surrendered my mouth to her. I lifted my hands to her hair, but she quickly pinned my hands to the wall above me.

I let out an embarrassingly loud moan, but it was swallowed by Heather's hungry lips. The kiss quickly became even more passionate and frantic, becoming all teeth and tongue.

Our lips disconnected "Fuck you", Heather grunted then reconnected our lips continuing our fierce kiss.

The hand that wasn't holding mine began to claw up the front of my shirt, before going underneath and surely leaving marks across my stomach, but I could not care less. I was in a Hemo bliss, I had never felt this turned on, I was sure of it. The pent up sexual tension being broken through our kissing. I wanted her, I craved her. I'd let her do whatever she wanted to me.

I heard a cough, but we just continued, too turned on to care. We needed this.

"Hellooo", now that got our attention. We jumped apart, putting as much space between us as possible. We both looked at Di wide eyed, our chests rapidly rising and falling, as Dianna took in our current state.

"I need to pee." I took the first opportunity I could to get out of there; I pretty much sprinted out of the room.

I didn't even care that I'd left the two of them together and it could only go badly.

**Sorry for the short update, the next chapter will definitely be longer. **

**Please review. I'd like to know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I should be updating more often from now on.**

Fuck.

No matter how much water I splashed on my face I couldn't cool down. Not 10 minutes ago, Heather's lips were on mine. My heart kept racing it felt like a dream, but I knew it happened for sure when I touched my swollen lips for the 100th time.

I knew we shouldn't have kissed, we are both in committed relationships and she even has a kid, but I didn't even care.

Now here I am, in a claustrophobic bathroom, trying my best to stop all these feelings inside of me. I'd start to feel calmer and then I'd remember I left Heather and Di together.

I don't even know what's going to happen, but it definitely won't be pleasant.

I can't go back. I can't.

I have no idea what must have gone down when I left and right now, I don't want to know either.

I went to get coffee to pass some more time before I had to go back in and face them both. I just couldn't face seeing Heather.

I was just walking around with my macchiato when Dianna rushed towards me.

"Come on Naya, Ryan's been looking for you everywhere." Di grabbed me and started pulling me along at her rushed pace, "Heather covered for you and said that you felt like you were gonna faint, so you went to get something to eat, but he wants us in the studio now." Heather covered for me?

"H-heatherr", I croaked.

Di just looked at me sternly "We'll talk about it later." She didn't look happy, but it was a bit of a plus that she was being passive.

I was pushed into the studio and now I was stood with earphones on in the booth between Heather and Dianna. Alex thought it would be easier for us to all do it together and in this moment I fucking hated him.

All the sexy sultry tones Heather was using to sing were turning me on much more than they should be. I'm not some 17 year old horndog.

"Take 5 guys, then we just need to do some final adjustments and we'll be finished."

"Naya, Nayaaaaa."

I was brought out of my day dream. "W-what Dianna?"

"Alex said we could take 5, come on." We sat and drank some cheap coffee, but I could feel that something was off, but I'm most certainly not being the one to address it. "What did you say to Heather?" Shit. I said that out loud.

Dianna looked chilled, which was a good sigh, I suppose, "Don't worry about it Naya, we just, you know, talked."

"What kind of fucking answer is that Di?"

"Calm down Naya. We'll talk about it later, okay? We'll talk about it when you come over after we finish recording." I nodded, feeling slightly guilty for snapping at Lady Di. "I'll just need to do a few things around set, and then I'll meet you in my trailer, alright?"

"Yeah that's great Di. We should probably head back to the studio now anyway."

Once we got back to the studio it only took another 20 minutes and then we were able to head out. I swiftly turned, thanked Alex, then attempted to bolt for my trailer, but a hand on my wrist stopped me. "Yes Dianna, I'll meet you at your trailer once you've done your errands. I'm not gonna forget, you are my lift after all." I turned to be met by a blonde, but it wasn't Dianna.

"Can we talk?"

I just nodded at Heather, unsure if this was a good idea

Heather brought me to her trailer and after we entered she securely locked the door. I tried to get comfy on her sofa, but I was way too fidgety to find any way to relax.

"Naya, I get that we haven't spoken in ages and we are far from what we once were, but I want you in my life and my Son's." I felt like I was going to cry, but I had to keep it together. "You will always have a special place in my heart, you weren't only my lover; you were my best friend." Why was she saying all this now, why did she let it get like this. We're both in fucking committed relationships, I'm engaged and she has Elijah. Why now Heather?

Heather's hand began to draw patterns on the back of my neck. "And I know that we're both in relationships, but the way we kissed earlier.." she began to whisper into my ear "got me so wet." I visibly shuddered, I and to bite my lip not to moan. "Is it wrong for me to ask you to come back to my empty house and fuck me in ways that Taylor can't?"

She was being so suggestive and hot, as well as being fake innocent. I knew it was stupid to go with her. Sean doesn't deserve that, but I couldn't stop myself.

The drive to her house was more than sexually frustrating, it was infuriating, with her regular stares and lustful eyes.

As soon as we arrived at the house I used to know so well, I was pinned against the door in an animalistic fashion as she fumbled with her keys. We entered, slamming the door behind us and began to passionately kiss as we made our way to the bedroom.

Clothes began to fly to all different areas of the room and then I was pushed down onto the bed now only in my bra and panties.

Her fingers worked wonders all over my body, except the spot where I needed her touch the most and she knew it. I sucked on her hard nipples, eliciting the hottest moans, while trying to control my moans from her hand, which was now groping my ass.

There was no talking, but I don't think either of us cared. It wasn't as care free as when we would have sex, but right now I really don't care.

After the teasing Heather finally fucked me and made me cum screaming her name. I returned the favour licking her sweet, tender pussy, until she climaxed: twice. Enjoying the way Heather's body wriggled and jerked from the movements of my tongue.

After Heather came down from her high she rolled over and went to sleep, no cuddling, no nothing. I feel used, Heather and I would always cuddle and kiss after sex, even before we were officially girlfriends. Why aren't we now? With that, I rolled over, looked the opposite way to where Heather's beautiful naked body lay and tried to get some sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the blaring of my ringtone, it was cut short, so I just rolled over and went back to sleep. I could hear Heather speaking, but I wasn't sure if it was reality or in my dreams.

In the morning I rolled over to find an empty spot next to me. I shoved on my clothes from the night before and went downstairs. "Hi." I mumbled awkwardly to Heather who was sat texting.

She didn't even look up at me, "I think you should go Naya." I can't believe her. I wanted to cry. What did I do wrong? I grabbed my phone and walked out. Slamming the door behind me.

Once I was outside her house I realized I had no way to get home, I had no money and no car. For fuck sake. I swallowed my pride and grabbed my phone to call Dianna.

She picked up after the second ring, "What the hell do you think you're doing Naya, I can't believe…"

With Di being just as angry at me as I am at myself I just broke down and sobbed. "Di-i I'm sorry, how do you even know. Please can you just come pick me up."

Dianna hung up.

I collapsed to the floor and just cried. I felt like an idiot. I fell for Heather's trick, she still didn't care about me, she probably just wanted a good lay while Taylor was away with their child. I'd cheated on my fiancé, I let Dianna down. I can't do anything right.

I don't know how long I was sat crying, but eventually I felt a hand pulling me up. Dianna didn't talk to me; she just got me in her car.

"Dian-naa" I tried to speak through my tears.

Dianna was angry, "I'm not doing this now Naya."

We pulled up to Dianna's and I knew for sure that shit was going to hit the fan.

I sat down on the sofa, while Dianna sat on the chair opposite. The silence was deafening.

"Nay, I care about you a lot and as you can see now, going to Heather's isn't something you should do. I know you want a happy ending with her, but sometimes things aren't meant to be. I don't want to see you hurt like this because of her."

Who does Dianna think she is? I got angry and shouted at Dianna "What I do is my choice; you're not my fucking mom. Why do you feel the need to help me make decisions, I'm an adult, I can do whatever the fuck I want. Just because Lea messed you up, doesn't mean you can stop me from finding my happy ending!"

I knew I'd passed a line as soon as it left my mouth, but there was no way I could take it back.

Dianna bitterly laughed as the tears rolled down her face. "You think you and Heather are going to have a happy ending? Who just picked you up from her house while you were crying after being kicked out after having some cheap, meaningless sex."

"You don't know shit Di."

She smirked, "But the thing is I do, after being stood up by you, I tried to get in contact with you many times, but eventually Heather answered your phone." My façade began to crumble. "she had some interesting details about what happened between you."


End file.
